chaosiarpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Inazukami
Name: Inazukami Race: Werewolf Age: 31 Personality: He loves to help the people that can not help themselves. He does not like to stay still for long, and he does not like beings that call themselves gods or immortal for he knows that all most everything has an end. Inazukami was not born in Chaosia. He was born in a dimension named "Far Away". In that world he was called a "Sparker;" someone that could store static and release it at will. He joined a group of knights that used lightning to protect people and became a strong lightning user. As he was learning with with the lightning knights he learned about the other knights groups out there. He became friends with 5 people from other knight groups. Eclipses the powerful necromancer (the strongest of the group), a fire knight, a poison knight, Bill the tech knight (the weakest), and Rouger the blood knight (second strongest and a werewolf). Inazukami became good friends with them and they started traveling though the different worlds trying to help people but soon inazukami found out he could sense things others could not. He soon became their navigator and lead them into uncharted worlds. It was a good time for them but they also had sadness in thier hearts as the leaders of the different knight groups died for thier knights. Bill made inazukami a cool cyber tech suit to boost his power, but as this group carried on inazukami started sensing something was off about Rouger. As time went, on inazukami grew some what afraid of him. Then, one day, inazukami noticed that the feeling was starting to show up on the fire and poison users too. He ask Rouger what was happening but he then turned on inazukami and told inazukami that they were not getting any thing done. That all they were doing was raising peoples hopes by helping them for a short time and then leaving them to suffer in their own stupidity, but instead we should rule them to stop crimes. The poison knight and the fire knight joined Rouger in this but Bill and Eclipses joined Inazukami. The poison and fire users got so mad they tried to attack inazukami but Eclipses and Bill got in the way. Eclipses was not harmed by the flames that hit her but Bill was poisoned. In a rage at Bill dying she struck out, killing the fire and poison kinghts but Rouger got away. Bill was dying very slowly and niether Inazukami or Eclipses could heal this poison. Inazukami knew what he had to do and he killed Bill to give him a fast death. He then took of after Rouger and Eclipses tried to follow him but she was not as good as Inazukami at knowing were she was going and got lost. Inazukami found him and they did battle but in the battle the equalizer was the cyber tech suit Inazukami was wearing and as the fight carried on it failed. He was defeated and he spent many years be toucherd by Rouger but all that time Eclipses looked for inazukami (the one she loved). After many years, Rouger grew bored and dumped Inazukami into the warehouse level but not with out two gifts (his werewolf blood and the gift of blood). After tearing apart the beast of the Warehouse zone he traveled the land in a quest of self discovery with his new friend "Cabbage fur" (his buddy). In his travels he found a old friend "Eclipses" (She had finally found him) and summoned/made a blood dragon "Drag". With the help of his close friends he made the underground country/tunnel systems named "Ketsueki" and at its heart the small village of "Akumu" but it fell under attack. With the help of Tchao, Juel, and his ....closer...friends they defeated most of the monsters....but some still wander the tunnels around the villages and cities. He thought it was all good as things settled down a bit but his insane side started to become it own person; "Psych". He left looking to find a way to help get Psych out of his head. He found a man that helped him and they gained their own bodies. After that Inazukami and Psych have been experiencing problem after problem. They were attacked by a man made out of gold that was too powerful for them to beat but they found he only wanted to awaken their soul weapons. After this Inazukami started to feel pains as his powers from the past started to come back. He could feel a war going on in a different time line and started to get very protective over his friends. This was not to Psychs liking as he started getting flooded with Inazukami's feelings. Now Psych has left to gain full mastery over him self while Inazukami tries to gather shards of a very powerful gem to help Eclipses to not be a death walker any more. As he tried to get the shards a demon also set his sights on it. In the end he got them and Jello had to come back in time to warn Inazukami and Juel. Inazukami, with Juel's help, was able to beat the demon before he got more than one shard. After Inazukami got the last of the shards he got Eclipses back to normal. After this he got married to her and ...lets just say they had a fun time. After their...fun time Inazukami goes looking for some thing to do and a man took him to Nichol (dark angel) that had just become a dark angel. While Inazukami was trying to figure out a way to help her when Jello and Gale came by and took her away. After that he left for Juel's kingdom while he was messing around there Eclipses and Drag showed up to tell him that she was pregnant. After learning this he goes back to his kingdom to train up some people so his kingdom is safer but some one tried to kill him. He was saved by an old coot who left behind a time travel watch. Inazukami used the watch to go to the days that might be and learned what the world would have been like if he was killed. After time fixed itself he started to run around on an ocean while thinking. There he meet Yupe (a fish with water magic.) and he just went to a random kingdom to go shopping. After shopping he sent a letter to Miharai what he has done since using the watch. He started going back to his kingdom (leaving Yupe in the sea) but the more he pondered about what he will do and what has happend he just got super stressed. So he went to the arena to remove stress but he just got more stressed. He made the arena go on lock down as his some what weakes mind snapped again. After a bit of him being beaten up by the arena guards the arena owner came out. He fixed Inazukami's mind and told him it was a test and there is more to this test but Inazukami's mind was to unstable so he did not do the test.